Aim and Fire
by susanmary
Summary: A night at the theatre, late response to an earlier Unbound challenge. GS


Title Aim and Fire

**Summary: **A night at the theatre for Sara and Grissom

**A/N:** This is my very first fan fiction and is a late response to the now famous Tomato Challenge on the Unbound site. I'd like to thank Shannon for looking over this for me, and all the other great G/S authors out there who inspired me to have a go.

**Disclaimer: **Whilst I can dream, in reality I own no part of CSI. Go figure!

Aim and Fire  
  
Grissom approached the tomato warily. It seemed impolite to throw it at the actor on the stage, but, he reasoned to himself, this was supposed to be an authentic re-enactment of how a Shakespearian play would have been performed. No female actors and an unruly audience armed with baskets of fruit and vegetables well past their sell by date.  
  
"Come on Griss, join in", Sara urged him on. She was already half way through their shared basket, and was proving some girls could definitely throw. Her obvious joy made Grissom smile. It was good to see this side of Sara. She appeared to be relaxed, happy and totally unguarded.  
  
Grissom thought back to the events that had lead here.  
  
The tickets to this production of Taming of the Shrew had been a gift from his mother. He had been sat at his desk reading the information pack that had come with the tickets when Sara had passed his office, quietly humming a tune.  
  
"Hey Sara", he impulsively called, "what is that song?".  
  
Sara took up her usual position leaning against his doorframe.  
  
"Oh nothing really, just a song that's stuck in my head. Couldn't sleep this morning so ended up watching old musicals, you know, Oklahoma, Singing in the Rain, Kiss me Kate...."  
  
Griss's head shot up as she said that.  
  
"Isn't that based on Taming of the Shrew?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so"  
  
Kismet! Fate! Meant to be! This was cupid prodding him in the back with a big pointy arrow.  
  
He'd been trying to get more involved with the team, joining them for breakfasts after work and had even gone to a couple of basket ball games with Warrick and Nicky. He felt as though his life was starting to come into balance. After all the problems with his hearing, and the damage that had done to his relationships, he was finally starting the re-connect.  
  
The next big step was Sara. He was completely ashamed of the way that he'd treated her. He cared more for Sara than anyone else in his life, but he just couldn't find a way to get back to her. This was a god given opportunity. There were no more doubts  
Our doubts are traitors,  
  
And make us lose the good we oft might win  
  
By fearing to attempt. He took a deep breath, licked his lips and stared straight into her eyes.  
  
"I've tickets to a authentic production of Taming of the Shrew, would you like to join me?"  
  
Grissom watched as Sara seemed to weigh up the invitation. If she said no would that mean he was too late. He felt Sara's eyes roam over his face, searching, trying to gauge what Grissom wasn't asking.  
  
"Are you sure Grissom?" she asked quietly. He knew that she wasn't only talking about the invitation.  
  
He looked into her eyes and nodded his head.  
  
"Then let's do it."  
  
Sara was obviously having a great time and Grissom was definitely enjoying watching Sara.  
  
She suddenly started humming the tune he had heard on the day she passed his office.  
  
"What is that tune?" he asked again  
  
"It's from Kiss Me Kate", Sara smiled, laughter lighting up her face, she stared directly into his eyes, "It's called So in Love", with that she kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
Grissom was so stunned that he was unable to avoid a poorly aimed tomato thrown by another member of the audience. Sara looked at Grissoms shocked face, wondering whether it was caused by the kiss or the tomato.  
  
Grissom reached out and removed some pips that had landed in her hair. As his hand moved from her hair he gently caressed her cheek. He pulled her close into his side as another vegetable projectile sailed over their heads.  
  
"Come kiss me Sara" he grinned as he leaned down to her lips.  
  
"I think you have something on your chin" she grinned back.  
  
She chuckled as he picked debris from his beard. 


End file.
